Un regalo de navidad
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome se encuentra triste por no poder pasar navidad con su familia ¿cómo la puede ayudar el Lord del Oeste? al final un regalo de navidad puede llevar a descubrir la verdad de los sentimientos de ambos
1. Chapter 1

**Un regalo de navidad**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la gran y talentosa Rumiko T. yo solo los tomo prestados n.n

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. No me vayan a matar por no actualizar Luchando por encontrar el amor, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación de hacer un one-shot de navidad sobre esta pareja q me encanta **

**Felices fiestas y a leer se ha dicho.**

Kagome se encontraba sentada en las raíces de un árbol observando cómo los copos de nieve caían suavemente, estaba amaneciendo y el frio se hacía sentir a pesar de la vestimenta compuesta de un pantalón gris, un suéter lila y botas de invierno negras, también traía unos guantes y un gorro negros. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, hoy en su época sería navidad…quizás, si su situación fuese otra, ella habría ido a su casa, ayudaría a su mamá a decorar el árbol y preparar todo y disfrutaría de una bonita cena familiar, pero no podía, un destello de tristeza cruzó por su mirada chocolate, el año pasado, para estas mismas fechas, había tenido su último viaje a casa…

**Flashback **

Navidad…había ido a pasar esa fecha con su familia, no quería perdérselo, aun así sentía una opresión en su pecho, la noche antes cuando había llegado se había acostado temprano. Despertó temprano y ayudó a su madre a realizar los quehaceres, decorar la casa y preparar la cena de navidad, habían ido juntas a comprar los obsequios. A media noche, finalizada la cena y la pequeña celebración familiar, abrazó a su abuelo, su madre y su hermano y les expresó cuanto los amaba y cuanto agradecía su apoyo; ni ella misma se explicaba el porqué de su actuar, era como si presintiese que nunca volvería a verlos y por más que quería ignorarlo, la opresión en su pecho no se iba.

A la mañana siguiente de navidad, empacó provisiones y medicinas para ella y sus amigos de la era feudal, también ropa de invierno, pues en aquella época las nevadas eran fuertes; se despidió de su familia y se lanzó en el pozo, al llegar del otro lado lanzó su enorme mochila amarilla y se dispuso a salir, vestía un suéter cuello de tortuga de color beige, un pantalón negro, botas de invierno negras y un gorro del mismo color. Acababa de recoger su mochila del suelo cuando un fuerte estruendo la sorprendió y pudo sentir la presencia de la Shikon no Tama.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la aldea, ahí estaban todos: Miroku, Sango, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y junto a este último estaba…Kikyo; sintió algo romperse en su interior, pero rápidamente hecho sus sentimientos a un lado y se dispuso a ayudar en el combate contra Naraku y sus extensiones, esta sería la batalla final. Todos atacaban al maligno ser que de una forma u otra había afectado sus vidas, pero se detuvieron al ver como Naraku extraía el fragmento que portaba Kohaku en su interior, para luego lanzarlo por los aires, Sango gritó desesperada intentando en vano alcanzarlo, pero en ese instante su pequeño hermano fue atravesado por una espada que rápidamente salió de él, Sango busco al dueño de aquella arma encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados tan fríos como el hielo…había sido Sesshomaru y la espada que había usado había sido Tenseiga…Sango bajó la mirada hacia su hermano quien abría sus ojos y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, presurosa se dispuso a defenderlo del ataque de los monstruos que Naraku había liberado de su interior, siendo ayudada por Miroku y Koga quien aun con grandes heridas en sus piernas a causa de la extracción de los fragmentos intentaba ayudar en lo posible. Naraku sonreía resguardado tras una poderosa Kekai ignorando a Kagome…grave error, la miko del futuro decidida tensó una flecha en su arco, no permitiría que ese ser hiciera más daño pensó al momento de disparar; Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleaban con las extensiones de Naraku, este último ya había acabado con Hakudoshi y vieron asombrados como aquella flecha cargada de poder espiritual impactaba contra la Kekai de Naraku, destruyéndola e impactando en el pecho del despreciable ser y extrayendo la Shikon no Tama, ahora completa, de su interior, acto seguido Sesshomaru atacó a un malherido Naraku con Bakusaiga impidiéndole también regenerarse y expandiendo su destructivo poder en el resto del cuerpo de Naraku. Pero mientras todos veían el final del enemigo y de sus aliados, Kikyo, quien se había mantenido a distancia segura, rápidamente se apoderó de la perla situada a unos metros de ella.

Sesshomaru fue el primero en darse cuenta, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-inquirió el hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho; Kikyo no respondió, con la perla entre sus manos, cerro sus ojos

-"Deseo…"- al instante de que la sacerdotisa muerta hubo dicho eso, desapareció en una especie de portal. Inuyasha intentó sacarla pero era repelido por un extraño campo de fuerza.

-¡No!-gritó Sango, si esa mujer pedía un deseo a la perla todo comenzaría de nuevo, abrazó a su hermano, todos estos años de lucha para tenerlo a su lado y a escasos minutos de haberlo conseguido amenazaba con repetirse la historia.

-Basta Inuyasha- reprendió suavemente la anciana Kaede y meneando su cabeza en negación prosiguió-No tiene caso, ella está por así decirlo en el interior de la perla y es ella quien debe decidir qué hará

Kagome, que hasta entonces había estado en silencio, recordó las palabras que le dijera una sacerdotisa de las aldeas del norte "La Shikon no Tama sólo se destruirá si se pide un deseo puro, y sólo si su verdadera guardiana es quien pide ese deseo".

-¡No!-dijo la azabache llamando la atención de todos los presentes-ella no lo hará, no será capaz de realizar un… deseo puro-finalizó en un susurro.

-Kagome…-iba a replicar Inuyasha, mas se detuvo al ver como aquel portal aparecía nuevamente y de él salía Kikyo con la perla aún entre sus manos.

-Esa mujer-dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Kikyo-ha pedido el deseo a la perla.

-¿Y qué si es así?-dijo la ahora, humana Kikyo-Le pedí a la perla volver a la vida para poder estar con Inuyasha-prosiguió mirando a Kagome-y tu… ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo la miko del futuro con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y apretando sus puños-¡No importa si estas con Inuyasha!-gritó sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a los dos peliplatas, a Inuyasha porque supuso que su querida Kagome siempre lo amaría y sufriría por su decisión y a Sesshomaru porque no se imaginó que "la humana" renunciaría tan fácilmente a su híbrido medio hermano- Lo realmente importante es que debías pedir por todos los que de cierta forma fueron afectados por esto-viró su mirada a Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, su pequeño Shipo, Rin, incluso Sesshomaru- no pedir solo por ti, porque eso fue un deseo egoísta.

-No digas tonterías niña…-Kikyo no pudo más que quedarse callada cuando la perla en sus manos comenzó a fragmentarse, igual que años atrás , saliendo fragmentos en todas las direcciones, Sango lloraba mientras abrazaba a su hermano, Miroku miraba su mano, afortunadamente el agujero negro no había vuelto, pues era una maldición impuesta por Naraku y este ya estaba muerto.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-gritaba una furibunda Sango a Kikyo quien sólo le dio una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

-Los reuniré todos yo misma-decía altiva Kikyo, pero Kaede la detuvo

-Recuerda hermana, tú moriste. La nueva guardiana de la perla es Kagome, estaba en ella y es la razón de que viniese aquí.

Esa misma noche, Kagome intentó ir de nuevo a casa, pero sólo consiguió golpearse, pues el pozo del tiempo no funcionaba, no podía volver a su época, a su hogar…

-¡¿Porqué?! ¿Porqué no funciona?- Gritaba Kagome de rodillas, apretando un puñado de nieve entre sus manos y las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sin notar que una silueta emergía desde el bosque

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el ser a la mujer frente a él

-¿Eh?, Sesshomaru…-Kagome lo miraba con sus chocolates ojos llenos de lagrimas mostrando un tinte de confusión ¿qué hacía el ahí?, lo más lógico es que ya se hubiese marchado…Por su parte Sesshomaru no podía quitar su mirada de la mujer frente a él, la había visto muchas veces tan altiva y valiente que en las mas adversas situaciones no había retrocedido ni mostrado miedo, era de los pocos que tenían ganado su respeto y más tratándose de una humana y el verla ahí tan débil y desvalida le removían sensaciones extrañas en su interior.- Lo que sucede es que…el pozo no funciona-el demonio frente a ella arqueó una fina ceja y ella se golpeó mentalmente, Sesshomaru no sabía lo del pozo-verás, este pozo…- dijo sentándose en el borde del mismo y dejando que la brisa nocturna meciera sus negros cabellos-era una clase de portal; mi mundo es este mismo en un futuro 500 años adelante, allí también existe el pozo, está en un templo perteneciente a mi familia, nunca supe realmente cómo funcionaba pero me permitía ir y venir de una época a otra, aun así ahora…-su mirada perdió brillo antes de terminar-al parecer se ha sellado porque por más que intento no puedo volver, cuando antes, con solo lanzarme ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

Sesshomaru se quedó unos momentos en silencio analizando a Kagome, ahora entendía el porqué de sus raras vestimentas, tan impropias para esta época, así como aquellos dulces extraños que le entregaba a Rin cuando coincidían por casualidad.

-Lo más seguro es que se deba a lo sucedido esta tarde con la Shikon no Tama-habló luego de unos minutos, sorprendiendo a la joven quien no esperaba respuesta alguna del youkai.

-Yo…lo siento…es decir-Kagome no sabía cómo continuar, no quería que precisamente Sesshomaru la viera llorar, solo sería darle una razón más para reforzar sus ideas sobre lo patéticos que eran los humanos-es solo que…son mi familia-dijo mirando hacia el fondo del pozo-y creo que no volveré a verlos.

-No te disculpes-respondió Sesshomaru tratando de no sonar tan autoritario (N/A: difícil para Sessho jejeje) –supongo que vale la pena lamentarse por la familia si realmente lo merecen, y por tu situación veo que en tu caso es así.

-Sesshomaru…-la azabache estaba sorprendida, pensaría que alucinaba a causa de tantas emociones juntas, pero le pareció oír un tono de melancolía en la última frase del Lord del Oeste-gracias.-fue lo que alcanzó a decir al ver como el youkai se giraba hacia el bosque nuevamente.

-Miko…

-¡Kagome!-replicó la azabache al youkai que avanzaba en dirección al bosque circundante.

-Hmp…muévete-dicho esto, Sesshomaru inició con su acostumbrado andar elegante internándose en el bosque.

-¡Oye!...-la azabache gritó hacia la dirección en la que el youkai se había marchado, al no obtener respuesta corrió a internarse en el bosque, alcanzándolo tan solo momentos después-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-preguntó mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas y descansaba un poco, causando que Sesshomaru rodara sus ojos por la pregunta tan obvia según él.

-Tienes que reunir de nuevo los fragmentos ¿no?-dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-¿me ayudaras? ¿Por qué?-inquirió la miko del futuro a Sesshomaru

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y apresúrate-contestó el Lord reanudando su andar

-¡Oye!...aparte no tiene nada de estúpido…dime quiero saber-hizo berrinche la morena ante la contestación recibida

-Si te callas-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola como si lo dicho fuese imposible-puede que en algún momento te lo diga.

**Fin flashback**

Así había comenzado su viaje con el youkai más poderoso y temido de todo el Japón, Sesshomaru; y respecto a aquella noche, vaya que había cumplido, se había quedado callada pero él no le había dicho nada y hasta el día de hoy no lo hacía. Recordaba que a Jaken casi le da un ataque cuando vio a su amo llegar con la "mujer de Inuyasha" como se refería a ella, pero una certera patada de su amo había servido para aclararle al pequeño youkai verde, que no debía indagar sobre las decisiones de Sesshomaru, además pasado un tiempo Jaken aprendió a tomarle cierto "afecto" a Kagome ya que ella lo salvaba de "amables patadas" y "casuales piedras voladoras" dirigidas a él por su Amo bonito cuando este quería indicarle que se callara.

Casi por reflejo llevo una mano hasta su pecho, en un collar pendía la Shikon no Tama casi completa, eran rápidos, considerando que Kikyo también quería tener la perla en su poder pues pensaba que ella debía custodiarla. Aunque algo más había resultado de su "alianza" con Sesshomaru, ella se había enamorado de Sesshomaru y es que ese testarudo taiyoukai era atento con ella aun sin proponérselo, quería creer que la cercanía que compartían indicaba que él sentía algo por ella, por pequeño que fuese. Casi como si lo hubiese llamado con sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella

-¡Oye! Me asustaste- se quejo la morena con una mano sobre su pecho, tan metida estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió su presencia.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó el youkai ignorando la reacción de la chica.

-Yo…verás, hoy en mi época se celebra una fecha especial…Navidad-Sesshomaru la veía con cara de no entender así que se apresuró a explicar-todos los años en esta fecha es para pasar en unión con la familia y compartir para agradecer la presencia de familiares y amigos en tu vida, se realiza una cena y se intercambian regalos entre los presentes, es una costumbre traída del extranjero pero yo…no podré estar con ellos hoy

-Aun así…-Sesshomaru no quería que ella se sintiese triste, había descubierto que Kagome le importaba, como dijo su madre "se está convirtiendo del modo más extraño, igual que su padre"- eso no significa que estés sola, tampoco que los hayas olvidado o ellos a ti.

-Buenos días Amo bonito…-Jaken apareció cortando así cualquier respuesta de la azabache

-Hmp…Jaken…-Sesshomaru se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar-cuídalas-le ordeno al pequeño youkai verde, haciendo referencia a Kagome y a Rin que aun dormía en el interior de la cueva donde habían acampado.

A Kagome se le hacía extraño que Sesshomaru no hubiese regresado, a decir verdad él no se alejaba mucho de ellos desde que habían iniciado el viaje, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente los protegía más ahora, el día se le pasó volando entre juegos con Rin y ya oscurecía, al ver que Sesshomaru aun no volvía decidieron resguardarse en la misma cueva de la noche anterior.

-Kagome…-el llamado de una voz varonil la despertó, ella se talló un poco sus ojos, adaptándose a la poca luz q proporcionaba la fogata casi extinta.

-Sesshomaru, volviste-aun en el tono bajo de su voz se escuchaba la nota de alegría con que lo dijo, el youkai asintió mientras colocaba más madera en la fogata, para lego dejar en una esquina un paquete y Kagome arropaba a Rin.

-Ven-dijo el youkai instándola a salir de la cueva, afuera hermosos copos de nieve caían con calma, el youkai se dio la vuelta tomando por sorpresa a Kagome-Toma-dijo mientras le tendía un hermoso kimono con detalles rosa en las mangas y la parte baja del mismo, también unos listones para su cabello-…Feliz…navidad-susurro mientras apartaba la mirada de un par de ojos chocolate que le miraban con sorpresa. Kagome se quedó de piedra, Sesshomaru había prestado atención a la plática de esta mañana y le había traído un regalo, se espabiló por completo ¡ella no tenía nada que darle! ¿O sí?

-Espera-dijo mientras se volvía rápidamente al interior de la cueva, rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar una cadena de plata que ella había mandado hacer cuando iba a su época, tenía un dije en forma de sol-Toma.-dijo tendiéndole el collar a Sesshomaru cuando hubo llegado hasta él- Feliz Navidad Sesshomaru-dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa al youkai frente a ella, se puso de puntitas y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, causando que el peliplata se sorprendiera por la acción, luego se miraron fijamente, Sesshomaru pensaba en el regalo recibido, él más bien era como la Luna, Frio, Oscuridad y Soledad, pero ella…ella sí era como el Sol…Luz, Calor y Alegría, todo eso era ella y todo eso había traído a su vida, ella era Sol, era SU SOL. La tomo de la cintura mientras con la otra mano alzaba su rostro para besar sus labios, Kagome por un momento se quedó quieta por la sorpresa pero luego correspondió el tan anhelado beso, sonriendo en su interior, la navidad siempre tenía sus cosas buenas, al menos sabía que Sesshomaru sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

**Y ¿les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? Gracias de antemano por apoyarme con mis historias, espero que el one-shot haya estado a la altura jejeje. Sin más que decir, FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS/OS**

**Nos leemos pronto! n.n**


	2. Un nuevo despertar

**Hola! Lo sé tengo mucho tiempo lejos de acá, pero no crean que abandonaré, aunque se me ha hecho difícil actualizar acá estoy con otro cap de esta historia que a pedido de ustedes mis queridas lectoras será ahora un minific. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y siempre apoyarme. Sin mas las dejo para que lean**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko T. yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro**

**Un nuevo despertar**

Una joven de cabello azabache dormía en una cueva, cubierta por mantas que ayudaban a mantenerla caliente. Fuera de la cueva, una niña de cabellos castaños correteaba a un pequeño youkai que corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo sobre la "gran humillación" a la que era sometido; cerca de donde ellos estaban, un Inuyoukai peliplata se hallaba en la rama baja de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y cualquiera pensaba que dormía, mas tan solo era eso, apariencia, porque estaba más que atento a cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a sus acompañantes.

En el interior de la cueva Kagome entreabrió sus ojos, pestañeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse su entorno; apartó con cuidado las mantas que la cubrían y miró hacia afuera. Miró a Rin, en seguida supo el porqué de las risas de la pequeña cuando vio a Jaken sepultado bajo un montículo de nieve con sólo su cabeza sobresaliendo del mismo. Paseando su mirada por los alrededores localizó a Sesshomaru en el árbol, al instante recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojó, lo vio esbozar una sonrisa- como si leyera mi mente, pensó la azabache- apartando esos pensamientos comenzó a caminar hacia donde el Inu se hallaba.

-Buenos días Kagome- la voz de Sesshomaru la sacó de sus cavilaciones, vio en dirección al árbol pero el ya no estaba ahí, lo encontró al lado suyo, la misma expresión estoica de siempre pero en sus ojos había una calidez que antes no estaba…

-Buenos…días, Sesshomaru- la chica apartó la mirada, evitando así el escrutinio de los ojos dorados frente a ella, la verdad no sabía cómo serían las cosas ahora, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante la reacción de la azabache

-¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó el youkai con dureza, no quería creer que lo que había pasado fuera causa del recuerdo de su medio hermano en el corazón de Kagome, se golpeó mentalmente, él, el más poderoso youkai, que se caracterizaba por ser frio y letal, aquí estaba ahora preocupándose de si la miko pensaba aun en su medio hermano; si había algo que podía con él era su orgullo, ese que le decía que esa cercanía era incorrecta, que ese beso de anoche había sido un beso prohibido, pero mientras miraba la nieve tapizando el suelo, Sesshomaru descubrió que entre lo que su orgullo le decía y lo que él, lo que su ser pedía, había una gran diferencia….el quería a esa molesta mujer de una manera que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, tal vez, solo tal vez…

-No es eso- respondió Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el volvió a observarla-lo que sucede es que…no se qué va a pasar ahora…tú…yo…"una simple humana y un youkai"- pronuncio Kagome haciendo referencia a una conversación que habían tenido acerca del origen de Inuyasha cuando recién empezaban a viajar juntos- no es muy…común que digamos…-la azabache dejó la oración al aire

-¿Te importa eso?- el youkai no dejó de verla a los ojos y entonces vio la duda en las orbes marrones…a ella realmente lo que le impedía decir algo era el hecho de que en algún punto, sus heridas no habían sanado del todo, pero él se encargaría de ello

-No…-respondió la miko con firmeza- he convivido con ambos mundos y me atrevería a decir que…me siento mejor en tu compañía, sin importar lo que piensen-finalizó, y era cierto, ella se sentía cómoda ahí, en ese pequeño grupo, con tres youkais y la pequeña Rin, aun más que entre los aldeanos, aquellos de su propia especie

-Bien…-Sesshomaru pasó sus garras suavemente por el cabello de la miko-porque a mí, no podría importarme menos-concluyó acercando poco a poco su rostro al de la azabache, tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban, pero antes de que el beso llegara la voz de Jaken los hizo separarse rápidamente

-Amo bonito…Kagome-sama, que bien que ya ha despertado-el pequeño ser hizo una corta reverencia, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que había interrumpido.

-Yo…ordenaré todo para que podamos irnos-dijo Kagome casi huyendo de ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas y siendo seguida por Jaken que iba en su ayuda.

-Kagome-sama espere, ¿está enferma? Tiene el rostro muy rojo- la exclamación de Jaken llegó claramente a los oídos de Sesshomaru, quien sonrió levemente imaginando a la miko cubrir su rostro entre sus manos. Luego de un rato partieron, Sesshomaru iba al frente, Jaken tras él llevando las riendas de Ah-Un mientras Kagome y Rin correteaban y jugaban en la nieve que extendía su blanco manto por doquier, algunos árboles sin hojas y otros cuyo follaje tenía hora una capa blanca sobre sí. En un principio le disgustó el que su amo trajese a Kagome con ellos, mas con el pasar del tiempo comprendió el porqué su amo tenía a esas humanas con él, no eran como los demás humanos, ellas tenían esa bondad…los veían como sus iguales, no temían y nunca había visto odio en ellas…la pequeña Rin, a pesar del dolor de la pérdida de sus padres a tan temprana edad y de que la aldea donde vivía fuese destruida por youkais no los odiaba, había estado triste, melancólica si, pero nunca había visto rechazo u odio en la pequeña, lo mismo en Kagome, ella por lo que él sabía había sido separada de los suyos por el portal del tiempo, y también había sufrido desamor, habían intentado matarla varias veces, incluso su amo lo había hecho al inicio, pero aquí estaba, conviviendo con ellos, sonriendo afectuosamente…miró a Sesshomaru, quien miraba atento a las dos humanas, instantes después una ventisca, demasiado fría incluso para las condiciones en las que estaban, los azotó, haciendo tornarse fría la mirada del Lord y a Jaken arrimarse más a Ah-Un.

-Kagome…-llamó el daiyoukai

-Lo sé…-respondió la chica mientras tomaba a Rin en brazos y luego de ponerla sobre Ah-Un ella se posicionaba al lado de Sesshomaru, el aire se había vuelto pesado, claramente no era obra del clima. La azabache creó un campo de protección que rodeó a Rin y Jaken. La ventisca arreció hasta hacer dificultosa la visibilidad mas Sesshomaru no se movió, ella tampoco lo hizo, vio la afilada mirada de Sesshomaru posarse en un punto en especial y fue entonces cuando lo notó, dos lobos de ojos de un extraño color purpura, que tenían el tamaño de Sesshomaru en su verdadera forma, avanzaban hacia ellos, el primero era de pelaje grisáceo y el otro de pelaje negro

-Vienen tras la perla-aseveró Kagome-aunque el lobo de pelaje negro tiene dos fragmentos

-Ya veo-dijo Sesshomaru avanzando un par de pasos hacia el lobo negro pero el de pelaje grisáceo se interpuso en su camino tratando de tomarlo entre sus fauces, Sesshomaru lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás, contraatacando de inmediato. El lobo negro se aventó sobre Kagome quien rápidamente hizo una posición de manos y luego expulsó un haz de energía purificadora, logró hacer que el lobo desviara su camino, mas no consiguió impactarle, los fragmentos que poseía le habían dado más velocidad de la que por su tamaño se esperaría…

La miko no notó que otros dos lobos aparecieron repentinamente desde atrás en dirección a ella, quien si lo notó fue Sesshomaru, liberando su poder asumió su forma de Inu, Kagome vio al gran perro blanco dirigirse hacia ella gruñendo y al voltear pudo ver cuál era el motivo, dos lobos más se dirigían hacia ella, inició rápidamente la posición de manos pero no logró concluir la técnica puesto que una garra de lobo se dirigía hacia ella, la nieve le hacía más difícil esquivarlo, Sesshomaru con un salto se plantó frente a ella, apresó entre sus fauces a uno de los lobos, lanzándolo a un lado mientras con sus garras hirió al otro, sin bajar la postura defensiva el enorme can dio una breve mirada a Kagome antes de gruñir profundamente y lanzarse en pos de sus atacantes.

-¡Kagome-sama! ¡Kagome-sama!- los llamados de Rin y Jaken aun dentro del campo de protección hicieron a la susodicha voltear hacia ellos, pudo ver a los dos lobos que habían atacado primeramente, dirigirse hacia donde Sesshomaru luchaba con los otros dos; el Inu llevaba muy bien la lucha a pesar de estar en desventaja de dos contra unos pero… cuatro contra uno…Kagome sabía que eso resultaría muy mal.

Corrió hacia donde estaban Jaken y Rin, traspasando la barrera que ella misma había creado, de la montura de Ah-Un extrajo lo que buscaba: una espada de mango plateado con detalles en negro y una cinta gris anudada a la empuñadura.

-Tengo que lograrlo-se mentalizó mientras espada en mano corría a interceptar a los dos lobos que se dirigían hacia Sesshomaru, quien por su parte ya tenía a uno de sus oponentes en el suelo, su fauces se cerraron alrededor del lobo, lo que no destrozaban sus colmillos lo destrozaba el veneno en su saliva, mas aun así, el otro aprovechó para apresar entre su mandíbula el costado del Inu, quien se echó a un lado, manchando la nieve con la sangre de la herida reciente. Kagome sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, la adrenalina corría rauda por sus venas, Sesshomaru le había dicho que aun no estaba lista, que no usara esa táctica, pero ahora él no estaba en condiciones de objetar nada. Espada en mano corrió interceptando a los dos lobos antes de que llegaran donde Sesshomaru aun peleaba con otro de ellos…

-Kenshi Shiroi*, no me falles- susurró, acto seguido la espada brilló y hubo un pulso de energía, esta era la energía de Kagome, era reiki, el cual salió en un ataque muy parecido al viento cortante de Inuyasha, solo que con tintes de colores blanco y rojo, los lobos habían estado confiados y no pudieron ya esquivar el ataque que impactó de lleno, desintegrándolos, los fragmentos que uno de ellos poseía cayeron a la nieve, Kagome se apresuró a tomarlos, luego pudo ver como Sesshomaru torcía el cuello del otro lobo entre sus fauces. Kagome sentía que su cuerpo entero se había vuelto pesado, la somnolencia la invadía, la espada resbaló de sus manos y ella iba directo al suelo, siendo interceptada en el proceso por el Lord del Oeste quien la sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo impactara en la nieve

-¡Kagome-sama!-la pequeña Rin corría adonde se hallaban ellos, seguida de Jaken- Sesshomaru-sama ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la pequeña preocupada por aquella que consideraba como una madre

-No pasa nada Rin, ella solo está cansada-respondió el daiyoukai, cargó a Kagome en estilo nupcial y ordenó a Rin y Jaken montar en Ah-Un, debían irse, el detestable aroma de su medio hermano se acercaba donde ellos estaban, ya se encontraban avanzando cuando…

-¡Sesshomaru, maldito! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?- la voz de Inuyasha le hizo detener su andar, mas continuó dándole la espalda. Sesshomaru contuvo las ganas de rolar sus ojos, era más que obvio lo que había pasado y el idiota aun le preguntaba…

-Inuyasha, seguro ya tienen los fragmentos que percibí antes- Kikyo intervino

-¡Kagome!- la voz de la Taijiya irrumpió, sonaba preocupada, Sesshomaru se giró a medias, dejándole ver lo que ella quería, a su amiga. Entonces pudo observar que también el monje estaba ahí, mas este solo observaba alrededor, dos cadáveres de los lobos, la nieve antes prístina ahora manchada de un tono carmesí, recordó su herida, no dolía…mucho.-Sesshomaru-sama- él volvió su mirada hacia la exterminadora que se hallaba frente al él con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo- podría…por favor…- el no dijo nada, solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y la mujer se acercó, tomó una de las manos de Kagome y la puso junto a su pecho- Kagome-chan, me alegra ver que estés bien-una sonrisa melancólica se extendió en sus labios, para acomodar la mano de su amiga y mirar al youkai frente a ella- gracias…por cuidar de ella-dijo para luego retirase adonde se encontraba el monje, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para irse pero otra vez Inuyasha lo detuvo

-¡Feh! Espera, tú no te vas, dame los fragmentos y a Kagome-dijo el hanyou ganándose la mirada glacial de su medio hermano y una mirada furiosa de Kikyo

-Inuyasha…-habló el daiyoukai- no seas estúpido y no me estorbes… ¡No tengo tu tiempo!-sin más se fue junto a sus acompañantes, dejando a un Inuyasha perplejo y a una Kikyo furiosa a causa de la preocupación que el hanyou tenía hacia Kagome

-¿Pero qué se cree ese imbécil? Ahora mismo iré a…- la protesta de Inuyasha se detuvo cuando Kikyo posó una mano en su hombro

-Dime Inuyasha- Kikyo dijo en tono de reproche- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? ¿Que tu medio hermano nos haya ganado los fragmentos? ¿O que Kagome esté a su lado?- el hanyou no supo responder a la pregunta, por lo que optó por no decir nada, lo que enojó aún más a su pareja; la miko empezó a caminar en la dirección que antes iban, dejando su rastro en la nieve. Miroku y Sango estaban por retomar la marcha cuando Inuyasha por fin habló

-¿Es que acaso no les importa Kagome?- inquirió el de ropas rojas, inmediatamente la castaña lo miró desafiante

-Kagome está bien donde está- fue la respuesta que le dio la muchacha a su compañero de viaje

-¿Te has vuelto loca Sango?, Sesshomaru no puede traer buenas intenciones, lo más seguro es que solo use a Kagome para conseguir los fragmentos, sin importarle poner en riesgo su vida…-contraatacó el hanyou, no quería creer lo que la exterminadora decía

-Inuyasha ¿te has escuchado?- habló Miroku con expresión seria, realmente el no creía que su amigo estuviese en lo cierto, más aun, sabía que Kagome había sufrido más durante los tres años de viaje con ellos y ahora su aura era distinta, se hallaba en paz-Has dicho que Sesshomaru utiliza a Kagome sin importarle su vida y que eso te disgusta, piénsalo bien, porque precisamente eso fue lo que tú hiciste durante estos años, ella estuvo siempre a tu lado, pero solo la viste como un reemplazo momentáneo, como la forma de recordar a tu amor perdido y quien te ayudaría a traerla de vuelta, pero lo más reprobable no es eso, sino el hecho de que preferiste lastimarla ilusionándola y no hablarle con la verdad-el hanyou iba a replicar pero Miroku prosiguió- te diré porqué no lo hiciste, porque eres tan egoísta que pensaste que Kagome solo te amaría a ti, que no sería capaz de dejarte y que las tendrías a ambas a Kikyo y a Kagome para ti. No puedo asegurar porqué razón tu hermano acompaña a Kagome, pero no es por el poder de los fragmentos, no olvides que sin necesidad de ellos, Sesshomaru es ya el youkai más poderoso, y si Kagome se sintiera mal a su lado ya se habría ido.- al finalizar Miroku siguió el camino que minutos antes había tomado Kikyo, Inuyasha por su parte buscó ayuda en Sango, quien solo hizo un gesto de negación y siguió a Miroku.

*Kenshi Shiroi es la traducción que halle para colmillo blanco, que es el nombre de la espada que usa Kagome n.n

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. ¿qué tal les ha parecido? Sé que no es largo por el poco tiempo que me queda para escribir, pero espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, dejarme reviews, agregar la historia en favoritos y alertas y sobre todo por la paciencia que me tienen **

**Nos leemos**


End file.
